Typically, computing devices make use of memory cells to store pieces of information. These memory cells are generally arranged in rows and columns. Often horizontal lines or signals connect each row and are generally known as wordlines. Often each column of memory cells includes two bitlines or signals, each connected to every other storage cell in the column. To access (read and/or write) a particular bit of data, the wordline of the memory cell associated with the bit of data is asserted and the associated pair of bitlines are appropriately configured to either allow a read or write operation to the selected memory cell.
Generally, computing devices or more specifically integrated circuits have been reducing their power consumption. Often this is accomplished, in part, by reducing the voltage of the power signal applied to the computing device or integrated circuit. However, generally memory devices function better at higher voltages. Therefore, there is often a tradeoff between lowering the power consumption of a computing device or integrated circuit and maintaining robust memory operation.